All for a Smile
by Miss Hydrangea
Summary: A series of drabbles. HinataxEveryone friendship fluff. Ch1: Naruto; Ch2: Shino; Ch3: Kiba.
1. Naruto

She still feels shivers in her stomach as she powers through a yellow light. She would never cross the double yellow line, would rather crash than disobey a stop sign. She would never drive into oncoming traffic. It is an unwritten rule that she can not, will not, never ever ever follow her heart instead of her responsibilities.

He, on the other hand, loves chaos. He lives for head-on collisions and monstrous explosions. That is why, one day after work, he brings her to a fireworks display. For her, the bright sparks bloom like yellow flowers, each directed by an unseen hand to create carefully controlled art. For him, they are handfuls of glitter thrown into the inky sky, fluttering to the ground like dying angels—but best of all is the expression on her face. She smiles uninhibitedly at the exploding stars, drunk on their sparkles like wine and a shimmer of crackling yellow is reflected in her often empty eyes. The fireworks end, leaving smoky smudges on the celestial blackboard of space. The smoke is the color of her eyes, he notes. Her smile has disappeared along with the bright flashes of light, replaced by a polite upturn of the lips. He misses her already.

She thanks him for bringing her to see the show, and they make arrangements to meet again.He hates how she acts as if she were still at work, pulling out her pocket-sized planner (as if that could hold all of a day in its brittle-as-bones pages) and writing everything in sharp-cornered squares. He wishes the black ink would bleed through the pages, blotting out deadlines and appointments and must-be-done-ASAPs written in her perfect print. His own handwriting is a mix of print and cursive, peppered with undotted i's and overly crossed t's. She needs more spontaneity in life, so he decides to steal her away an hour earlier than they planned to see the fireworks with him again next week.

He just won't tell her they were stolen.

* * *

**AN:** This was a little plot bunny that was floating around in my head for a couple hours. I hope you enjoyed it. I read through this a few times, but if you notice any typos (I'm using Microsoft Word, but I noticed that its spellcheck doesn't pick up on a lot of my grammar errors) please tell me so I can fix them! Reviews would be much appreciated.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Shino

They have worked together since childhood, as classmates and as coworkers. He is walking her home tonight, after long hours of overtime—it bothers him that she seems so worn, and he suspects she would have stayed all night if he had not told her the lights automatically shut off at ten. It was a lie; the lights stayed on all night, to discourage burglars and the like—although why a thief would break into an office building, he did not know.

The cicadas buzzed loudly, flying in intoxicated loops as they enjoyed the last few days of their lives. _This is you, _he wanted to say. _Seventeen years asleep—you need to start living._ But he is Shino, and Shino does not speak. She feels his steady gaze, even as she looks at the cold gray pavement. They reach her door. Raising her head, she meets his eyes, just in time to see his eyes glitter mischievously like cicada wings. Something pricks at her scalp. Combing through her hair, she gasps as her fingers find a beetle. She laughs quietly into her hand—in relief or at his joke, he cannot tell—when she realizes it is only a hairclip.

She wears it to work the next day, and smiles when another girl shrieks that there is a giant bug in her hair.


	3. Kiba

(**Belated) Blanket Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters do not belong to me.

My stories do, though.

* * *

She's at home, sick with the flu. When he comes to visit, he finds her in a disheveled, wailing mess. She apologizes to him over and over, calling herself all sorts of names he didn't even know she knew, blubbering about inconveniencing him and adding to his workload. When he gets over the shock of her surprisingly dirty mouth, he decides it must be the fever (the cursing bit, not her self-bashing spree).

He chuckles softly and reassures her that the only way he can compare her to a "bi--female dog" (he can't bring himself to say it, even to tell her she isn't one at all--even after hearing her curse, she's still as innocent as a child in his mind) is in how she is as sick as a dog. Her mouth wavers into a wobbly smile as he dries her tears, and then she throws up.

She spends the next few hours (the rest of his visit) apologizing, but he tells her not to worry—he's hoping to catch the flu, so that he too can get out of work.

He was only joking, but she gave it to him anyway.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The lack of feedback worries me a bit. Do you think the chapters are too short? Are they too passive? Do they bore you (I should hope not, seeing as you've made it all the way to chapter three!)? Do you have a preference as to the next character? The sooner you review, the sooner I'll stop sounding like an insecure, needy girlfriend! ;)


End file.
